A Dollar Room in a Fifty Cent Town
by AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Tod falls ill when the boys stop in a little Texas town, but when Buz tries to get him help he runs into more trouble than he bargained for. Will he be able to work things out and get Tod help before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

The road was hot, heat radiated off of it in waves and Buz Murdock wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve and sqinted his eyes looking a head. They were traveling through a part of Texas and it was winter in most parts of the country, back in New York there was snow, Buz was sure of it, he just wasn't so sure if he perferred the heat they were in now or the cold they would be in back in New York.

"If it's this hot in winter around here I would hate to be here in July," he commented. He said what was on his mind partially because he wanted to and partially in an effort to get his best friend to talk. Tod Stiles had been eerily silent that day, not saying more than 'uh-huh' and 'yeah' and it was starting to get on Buz's nerves.

"Yeah," Tod replied. He had never felt so hot in his life, sweat was just pouring from him, rolling down his back, under his arms, on his chest. His shirt felt heavy on him, weighing him down, oppressive in the heat, he started feeling like he couldn't breathe, he scratched his arm.

"Tod, what is up with you, man? You went to college, I should think you could give better answers than your grunts and single words!" Buz snapped, annoyed.

"What do you want me to do?! Speak Latin or quote Hamlet to you?!" Tod snapped back, taking a gasping breath and scratching his chest. Without asking he made a turn at a sign that said 'One mile to Paseo Verde', he had to get out of that shirt, get cool somehow.

Buz sighed. "No. I guess the heat is getting to me, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Tod said.

Their eyes fell on Paseo Verde, population: 24 according to the sign coming into town. Two rows of buildings lining a dirt street, the essential businesses a town had to have, a general store, clinic, post office, sheriff's office and the place Tod was heading- a flat, dumpy, hotel on the edge of town. It was painted a faded, ugly green that was blasted with dirt and sand from the Texas winds, Tod pulled up to the little office and looking through the glass door could see an old man reading the paper and eating an apple.

"Go in and see how much the rooms are," Tod said. He didn't know if he could get out but one time and that would be into a room he hoped, he scratched his neck.

"For this place I hope it's not much," Buz said. He hopped out of the car and went through the glass door to a tinkling bell that scared the old man, causing him to jump and look at Buz startled.

"You coulda killed me, sonny!" the old man exclaimed.

Buz smiled. "Sorry. Guess you're not used to having many coustomers around here, huh?" he asked. He looked from the old man to catch a glimpse of the little office, it was done up in dark wood paneling with fading green shag carpeting. There were framed photographs on the walls and the counter was made of the same paneling on the walls with a white top, whereon lay papers and trash and the signing book.

"No, can't say as I do. But I reckon you're one so that's a changing. One room?" the old man asked. He was thin as a rail with tired, watery blue eyes and wore a light shirt with a tan sweater, there was no air in the office and Buz didn't see how the old man wasn't sweating out his body weight with the sun beaming in on him.

"Yeah. With twin beds if you've got it, I have a buddy with me," Buz said.

"Female?" the old man asked, looking at Buz with a hopeful smile.

"'Fraid not. It's my traveling buddy Tod, who is unfortunately male," Buz said with a laugh.

"That's a shame," the old man said with much disappointment.

"It'nt it though? How much?" Buz finally asked.

"Dollar a day. How many days you planning on staying?" the old man asked.

"Probably one, we're on our way to Dallas to take jobs for a few weeks anyway," Buz said. He pulled out his wallet and gave the man the dollar for the night's stay.

'Oh well, it's a dollar I didn't have two minutes ago," the old man said.

Buz grinned. 'There you go! That's how I would look at it," he said.

The old man handed him the key. "Room four, it's on the end to the right of the office here," he said.

"OK, thanks," Buz said. He walked back out and pointed down to the end as he walked that way.

When he got to the last door he put the key in the nob and opened it, light fell into the small dark room and the smell of being closed up for a while came out. Buz flicked the light switch next to the door but found the lights didn't work so he went to the small table by the bed and turned on the lamp.

"Great. I told that old timer we needed twin beds," he said. He looked at the queen sized bed in front of him and sighed.

"I don't care, I'll sleep on the floor," Tod said. He came in carrying their bags, dropping them in the floor he stripped out of his shirt as quickly as he could.

Buz looked at his friend's normally pale, hairy chest and lean stomach, he had red rashes all over his torso, neck and arms. "Tod, I think you have heat rash or something, maybe you should get in the shower?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Tod said. He sat down on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off as Buz picked up their things.

The room's centerpiece was the bed with a small table on each side of it and a chair by the door and one by the window with a small round table as if to eat on. Directly in front of the bed was the door to the bathroom, both rooms were painted in a light tan that may have been white at one time, the bedroom had the same green shag carpet as the office had had but the bathroom had cracked white linoleum. In the bathroom was a sink with a medicine cabinet above it with a slightly broken mirror, a toilet and a white tubbed shower with a curtain that had seen better days.

Tod took off his pants and headed to the bathroom in his white boxers, once the door was shut he slid out of those he got in the shower and turned it on, letting the lukewarm water pour down on him. He tried but he couldn't get any cold water or hot either, not that he wanted any, still though he was content, anything to cool him and relive the itch and heat. But the longer he stood there and the longer the water ran down his body the dizzier and sicker he felt, he reached for something to hold on to but each time he did his hand came up empty. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes a moment praying the dizziness would stop.

"I gotta get out of here," he said to himself and turned the water off. Suddenly though his dizziness worsened and his heart beat changed, his vison started fading out and he passed out, falling into the bathtub with a smacking 'thud'.


	2. Fever

Buz had been putting some his clothes in the nightstand drawer when he heard it. It caused him to look up and over to the bathroom door. "Tod?" he called. "Tod? You okay?" he asked again. Getting no response he opened the bathroom door to see Tod's arm hanging over the edge of the tub and the top of his head both dripping water into the floor.

"Tod?! Oh my God!" Buz said. He moved over to the side of the tub and pulled his friend up slightly and lightly hit his face in an effort to wake him.

"Ohh..." Tod moaned.

"Tod? Are you okay, buddy? What happened?" Buz asked.

"What...what happened?" Tod asked, opening his eyes and then closing him again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Buz said. His heart was beating fast and there was a slight panic in his eyes. He pulled Tod up, with Tod helping what little he could, they got him out of the shower and Buz grabbed a towel with one hand but didn't stop as they made their way to the bed. Tod leaned heavily on Buz, getting him soaked, Buz put the towel down on the bed and helped Tod lay down on it, he then wrapped the towel around him to cover his private parts.

"Buz, I..I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened," Tod said.

"It's okay, don't even think about it. What did happen, Tod?" Buz asked again. He touched Tod's forehead, it was cut and bleeding from where he had hit it in the fall.

"I...I just got really dizzy and I guess I passed out," Tod said. He felt weak and cold, he reached for some cover.

Buz covered him up after looking at his rashes, he placed a hand on his forehead again, this time checking for temperature, Tod's head was very hot under Buz's hand and his eyebrows knit together in concern. "Tod, you're sick aren't you? That's what's been wrong with you today. Let me doctor your head and then I'll see about finding you some real help, alright?" he asked. He got into one of their suitcases and got a first aid kit out and got a bandage out to cover the cut.

"I don't know, I think I might be alright if I just rest a while," Tod said.

Buz put the bandage on and looked down at his friend, sweating but cold, covered in rashes and dizzy, not to mention pale was the sheets he was laying under. "No, I think you need a doctor. You be okay alone?" he asked.

"S-sure," Tod said shivering.

Buz pulled his covers up a little more and went looking for a cup to get Tod a drink, he found a glass in the medicine cabinet and washed it out before filling it with water and taking it to his friend. He helped him lean up and take a couple of sips before laying back down and closing his eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can okay? Don't get up, just lay there and take it easy," Buz said.

Tod gave a slight nod.

Buz hopped in the car and went straight to the small clinic they had past on the way through town, he parked in front of it, got out and went in. He entered into a small waiting room and looked directly at the glass window where behind was a young blonde nurse wearing a white dress. Buz walked up to the window and she looked up at him from the file she had been going through.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to the doctor," Buz said. He was the only one in the waiting room, with it's bright lights, gray carpet and chairs lining the walls.

"I will need a little information but the doctor should be able to see you right away," the nurse said.

"Well, it's not me it's my friend. You see, we just came into town and took a room, he's not feeling well," Buz explained.

"Oh, well in that case come on back and talk with Dr. Hensley right now," the nurse said. She got up and opened the door by the window for him, she seemed pleased with a possible emergency case.

They went down a short hallway pasted two exam rooms to the doctor's office, the nurse knocked before going in but didn't give the doctor time to respond.

"Nurse Chapman how many times-"

"Doctor! We have a sick man in the hotel!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Oh?" the doctor asked, he took his glasses off and cleaned them. He was an older man and slightly heavy-set with gray hair and light gray eyes, he wore his white coat over a black suit with a red and yellow stripped tie.

"Yes, sir. I didn't tell him but I think it's scarlett fever, I've had it before and it seems like what I had," Buz explained.

"Scarlett fever? Tell me the symptoms," the doctor said.

"Well, he has a fever, chills, red rash and he's been dizzy. He just passed out in the shower not five minutes ago, I put him to bed and here I am," Buz said.

"It does sound like scarlett fever, we'll go take a look," the doctor said. He got up and took a black leather bag from off of a filing cabinet by his desk.

"I'll carry your bag, doctor," the nurse said.

"That won't be necessary, nurse. You stay here and mind the store in case anybody comes in," the doctor said.

"But-"

"You heard what I said! And stay off the phone!" the doctor said, giving her a look.

The nurse looked angry and folded her arms, Buz couldn't help but smile at her expression. They walked out and got in the car, leaving her behind them as they headed to Buz and Tod's current home, where Tod lay in bed just like Buz left him.

The doctor got out his thermometer and stethoscope and began his examination, Buz stood off to the side and watched with his hands in his pockets. Tod didn't care too much for doctors or going to them but at the moment he didn't care, he just hoped the doctor could help him.

"Well, you were right young fellow, it's scarlett fever," the doctor said.

"Scarlett fever?!" Tod asked weakly.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he'll give you some penicillin and you'll be fine," Buz assured.

"You're also right that he needs pencillen if he's going to get over this. But I can't give it to him, ah, what's your name?" the doctor asked.

"My name is Buz Murdock, his is Tod Stiles. But why? Don't you have any?" Buz asked.

"I did have, until Chester Thomas took it all away," the doctor said.

"And you just let him?! What was the meaning?!" Buz demanded, getting angry.

"It's a long story, son. The only thing I can tell you is that there is a hospital twenty miles south of here in a town called Waco Canyon. Take your friend there," the doctor said.

"The hell I will! He is in no shape to travel and I am not moving him, besides, I paid rent for the night and I'm not going to waste it," Buz said, face darkening.

"Buz," Tod said. His voice was pleading, asking his friend to cool down.

"Then stay the night, but leave in the morning because your friend needs help that I can't give," the doctor said. He moved to the door to leave.

"Hey wait! What about this Chester Thomas?" Buz asked.

"Take some advice son, leave in the morning and stay off the streets tonight. Chester's ranch hands will be in," the doctor said. He then left in a hurry.

"This is crazy! I can't believe this!" Buz said. He paced back and forth at the end of the bed.

"Buz, I..I feel so sick, I have never felt this bad in my life!" Tod said quietly.

Buz stopped and went over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get you some help," he said.

"Don't start any trouble, Buz. I won't be around to help you," Tod said.

"I can manage. I need to find out about Chester Thomas," Buz said. He looked towards the door determined.


	3. One Step Forward, One Fall Back

Buz had sat a chair by Tod's head and was keeping vigil over him, once he had helped him get up and go to the bathroom, after which he helped him get into some boxers and pajamas and then back to bed. Tod wasn't in much of a state to talk, he was weak and his fever was raging so not much was said between them, only for Tod to mutter 'thank you'. Buz determined that he would do the exact opposite of what the doctor had told him and planned to go out and find some of Chester Thomas's ranch hands, in hopes of talking to the man himself. Buz looked at his watch, it read six and he figured those hands would be rolling in about now, his only hesitation in going to find them was leaving Tod, he knew he couldn't be left alone for long. Just as he was thinking that he might ask the old man in the office to come and sit with him there was a knock on the room door.

Buz got up and unlocked the door, when he opened it the nurse he had met earlier was standing there. "Hello?" he asked more than said, surprised to see her there.

The nurse cast a glance over her shoulder and then looked back at Buz. "Can I come in?" she asked, but brushed past him and came in anyway.

"Well please do," Buz said, shutting the door.

The nurse went straight to Tod, checking his pluse and feeling his sweaty head. "He's not doing well," she said.

"Yeah, I know. Say, would you mind telling me what exactly you're doing here?" Buz asked, hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm Janet Chapman, nurse Chapman if you remember?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, did the doc send you to remind me to stay in and leave in the morning?" Buz asked. He was going to be very put out if that was the reason she came.

"No, I came to check on your friend, the doctor told me he did have scarlett fever. But he also told me not to come over here so I came anyway," Janet said. She looked at Buz with her emerald green eyes, she was a short woman with her blonde hair in a straight bob.

"Naturally. Why? To get back at the doctor for not bringing you with him today?" Buz asked.

"No, I want to encourage you to talk to Chester," Janet said.

Buz walked over and sat down backwards in the chair by the small table, Janet interested him, she seemed to have spunk. "What is the deal with him and the penicillin? The doc seemed scared to death to even say his name," he said.

"Chester Thomas is an old fool, and a crazy selfish one at that," Janet said, with venom in her voice and her face angry.

"Well, you know what they say, there's no fool like an old fool. But you seem to know him pretty well, why don't you actually answer my questions?" Buz asked, wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Five years ago Chester's son came down with scarlett fever just like your friend here. There was no penicillin here in town, the doctor had given the last shot of it he had to a young girl who also had the fever, we were going through an epidemic of it back then. The doctor sent away to the hospital for more but it came too late, when it arrived that night Chester's son was dead," Janet explained.

"Oh, that's awful," Buz said, looking from Janet to Tod, worrying for him.

"Yes it was, but since then the doctor can't keep penicillin, Chester's boys come and take it away. I don't know how he always knows when the doctor sends for it but he does and he stores it up in his house, he says he won't lose another son to fever," Janet said.

"You mean he has a stockpile of the medicine Tod needs and the doc told me to haul him twenty miles away? If Thomas is stealing why don't the law do something about it?!" Buz asked.

"Huh! The law, some law, the sheriff is Chester's brother," Janet said, disgusted.

Buz looked down. "Well, can he be reasoned with? If I ask him and tell him about Tod will he sell me some?" he asked.

Janet was already shaking her head. "No, the reason people are so afraid of Chester and go twenty miles is because he won't talk to anybody about the medicine and he shoots anybody that comes onto his ranch. He doesn't abide trespassers and he doesn't sell or give away his precious penicillin," she informed.

Just the thoughts of this angered Buz. "When you first started talking you said you wanted me to talk to Thomas yet you just said he couldn't be talked to," he said.

"You have to try, you're friend might not make it to the hospital tomorrow, the doctor told me how high his temperature was and it looks like he hasn't improved," Janet said.

Buz knew she was right, he got up. "Will you stay with Tod? Have you had the scarlett fever before?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I've had it," Janet sighed.

"Alright, will you stay with him for me? I'll go try to talk to Thomas," Buz said.

"I will. Good luck and be careful," Janet said.

Buz nodded and went over to Tod, he put on a smile for him. "Tod, I'm going to get you some medicine, I'll be back soon and until then be nice to the lady. Don't make too many passes at her, she's agreed to take care of you," he said.

Tod tried to focus on what Buz was saying. "Lady?" he asked. He had no idea that anyone had even come, much less that it was a lady.

Janet took his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah," Tod mumbled.

"Yeah, she's not just a pretty girl she's a nurse too so don't worry," Buz said.

Tod shook his head weakly.

Buz headed for the door, when he got to it he stopped and turned around. "Where will I find those cowboys?" he asked.

"The other end of town there is a small bar, they'll be there," Janet said.

Buz didn't say anymore he left and hopped in the car to head down the street to the tiny hole in the wall bar. He walked into the smoky place which was full of men dressed in cowboy hats and boots sitting around drinking and some playing poker. Most all of them looked at him as he went up to the bar, he looked at the faces surrounding him as ordered a beer.

"Could any of you put me in contact with Mr. Chester Thomas?" he asked loudly.

"Why?" a man asked, standing right beside him.

"I need to talk to him about my sick friend," Buz said.

"Sick, huh?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Buz said.

The man turned suddenly and cold cocked Buz, causing him to drop to the barroom floor like a sack of potatoes.


	4. Life and Its Unexpected Turns

_It was a sunny summer day in the countryside of New York, it was a carefree afternoon spent horseback riding in the hills around the Stiles home. Tod was happy, really and truly happy in those days, the kind of happiness that is felt before adulthood, no worries and your life is made up of mom and dad, meals and what the next game you're going to play will be. Tod was riding with his father, they had stopped to rest on the crest of a hill and the elder Stiles had pulled his son unto his lap, hugging him. Tod was only seven at the time and hugged his father back, being a child he had no thoughts of lessening his manhood by showing this gesture of love._

 _"Tod, there will come a time in the future when you'll be a man and I won't be around to hug you and do things with you. But I want you to know and always remember that I love you," James said._

 _"I love you too, daddy," Tod said. Just like that he was up and out of his father's arms, dwelling not on what his father said, thinking that summer never ends..._

"Daddy?" Tod called out in his fevered sleep.

Janet replaced the warm wet rag on his head with a cool one, he unconsciously shivered when she took his hand. "It's alright. I'm here with you, you're going to be okay," she soothed.

Tod didn't actually wake up but he kept a hold of her hand, Janet worried for him knowing he didn't have to suffer so much.

' _Maybe Buz will be successful,'_ she thought. She hoped, she prayed, but even in prayer she doubted.

XXXXXXXX

Buz picked himself up off the floor and the real fighting began, before it was all over there were three cowboys knocked out on the floor where he had been. Buz looked around panting when they stopped coming, blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth and his pull over shirt was torn at the collar.

"Well, are you ready to listen now?!" he asked all the dumb faces staring at him.

A lean, tanned cowboy walked from the other end of the bar to stand beside Buz, he had a taunt face, showing off his jawline and cheekbones. His gray eyes went from Buz to the bartender who poured two whiskeys, the cowboy wore a light tan hat that had seen the weather and a blue jean button up shirt and darker jeans with well worn brown cowboy boots. He took one whiskey and put it in Buz's hand and took the other one for himself, he raised it toward Buz.

"You're a real hellbender, tumbleweed," he said.

Buz kept his angry eyes trained on the man as he downed his whiskey in one shot, burning him to the core as it went down. "I can be worse than that if I have to be," he said.

"You said you wanted to talk to Mr. Thomas?" the cowboy asked, also downing his drink.

"Yeah, that's right," Buz said. He used his torn shirt to wipe his mouth.

"Well anybody who can put down three men the way you did deserves to see the boss," the cowboy said.

"But, Carney!" another cowboy said, wide eyed.

Carney raised his hand. "I'm the foreman, I say it's alright," he said.

"Will you take me to him then, ' _Mister'_ Foreman?" Buz asked.

"I will. Come with me," Carney said.

Buz followed the tall, lean man out the door and around the side of the bar to an open top jeep, Carney got in the driver's side and Buz got in beside him, a seat he was used to but the rest of the scenery was wrong. They had driven a couple of miles out of town and turned down a dirt road before either of them spoke again.

"You got a poorly partner I think you said," Carney spoke.

"I wouldn't be in this rig if I didn't," Buz said. He held onto the door as they hit one bump or rut after another.

Carney flashed a smile. "Country roads is rough, tumbleweed. But, uh, what they say is wrong with pard?" he drawled.

Buz guessed he wasn't from Texas, his voice was something more heard in Georgia or some place in the deep south. 'Scarlett fever, I heard you people know about that," he said.

Carney's mouth became a thin line on his face. "We do know about that. Took my sister," he said.

Buz looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry. But having gone through that loss you know my buddy needs that penicillin," he said.

"Yeah, I know why you need it, I just can't give it to you," Carney said.

"But you could maybe help me talk to your boss about-"

"I can't make Mr. Thomas do anything...but I hope he listens to you," Carney cut him off.

"Do you think he will?" Buz wanted to know.

"Honestly- no," Carney admitted.

They went over a small rise in the road and Buz now saw a brown wooden ranch house sitting on a hill, the only hill for miles around, it had a front porch and plain shutters on the windows. They pulled up to the front door and Carney got out with Buz on his heels as they went up the steps to the porch, Carney turned and put a hand on Buz's shoulder.

"Wait out here until I talk to the boss, I'll come and get you," he said.

Buz nodded and watched as Carney disappeared through the door taking his hat off as he went. Buz then turned to look at the land that seemed to go on forever, he realized it was how he felt about his and Tod's travels. He thought they would go on forever, place to place, job to job, oh Tod always said they end up settling down somewhere but Buz didn't know about that. What he did know was that he didn't want Tod's life to end in a dollar room in a fifty cent town and this Thomas **was** going to help him!


	5. Upper Hand

Buz was almost ready to charge the door when Carney came back out, holding the door open for him. "He says he'll see you," he said.

Buz went in silent but he could feel the anger rising up in himself, Thomas would receive the worst of his temper. They walked in and there was a living room to the right that was open but to the left was an open door which they went through. It was an office with a desk and a couple of chairs, a couch against one wall and a safe not far from the desk, there was a window behind it and opposite of it was a gun rack fully stocked with rifles and shotguns. Sitting behind the desk was the man in question, Mr. Thomas was in his mid sixties and slightly heavy set, he had steel gray eyes and white hair, he wore a tight checkered button up that was tan and brown and a brown suede vest, he had an air of authority about him but Buz wasn't intimidated.

"So, Murdoch is it? Carney here tells me you're pretty good in a bar fight, is that so?" Mr. Thomas asked, eyeing Buz.

"I'm pretty good in any fight when my heart is in it, and my heart was definitely in that one," Buz said.

"Your face looks like a bull ready to charge, son. Maybe you didn't get all your fighting done back there," Mr. Thomas said.

"No, I didn't. Did Carney tell you why I wanted to talk to you?" Buz asked.

"Said you had a sick friend," Mr. Thomas said, he opened a small box on his desk and took out a cigar, Carney lit it for him.

"That's right. And I don't care what you have to say about it, or what I have to do to get it, I am getting some penicillin for my buddy Tod before I leave here tonight," Buz said, voice firm and sure.

Mr. Thomas laughed. "Now since you know I have some you must also know that I never allow anybody to take any," he said.

"Well my buddy isn't going to die like your boy died from lack of medication! Not when you have plenty, probably right here in this office," Buz said, looking around, eyeing the safe.

Mr. Thomas took on a whole new demeanor when Buz brought up his son, he looked at the desk, eyes far away. "Kurt wouldn't have died you know, he wouldn't have, he would have lived and taken over this spread when I pass on. He would have married and had me grandsons to take over for him when he passed on, and my ranch would live on forever with the Thomas name. But no, that blasted scarlett fever had to breakout in town, I begged him not to go in that night, to stay away from the sickness going around, but he had to fetch the girl home, said he wouldn't leave her in town alone. So he went and found the girl and got sick, the girl was sick, the doc had given the last of the penicillin to her, said he would get more but my boy died. After that I swore I wouldn't trust the doctor with such medicine again, so I keep it here and use it on my ranch hands when they have need or on myself, it's for no one else, Murdoch. Do you understand? I'll lose no one else due to lack of medication!" Mr. Thomas said, angry eyes looking back at Buz's equally angry ones.

"No I don't understand! There is a man dying in town and you can help but you don't seem to even care!" Buz exploded.

"Nobody cared when Kurt was dying!" Mr. Thomas said.

"There was no medicine to help him, you have the medicine to help Tod if you'll only let me have some, I'll pay for it, anything!" Buz appealed.

"No! It's mine, I'll never give it up, not for anything, I'll not lose anyone else that way, I told you!" Mr. Thomas said.

"And I told you I wouldn't leave here without it, even if I have to steal it!" Buz said.

Mr. Thomas laughed again. "Steal it? You don't even know where it is!" he said.

"I would say the safe is a good place to start," Buz said.

"No, I have a special place where I keep it. Besides, you don't have a weapon, you can't force me to do anything," Mr. Thomas smiling, thinking he had the upper hand.

"He might not, but I do. Go get him some penicillin, Mr. Thomas," Carney spoke. He pulled the pistol he carried sticking down the back of his pants.

Mr. Thomas looked shocked. "Carney! How could you?! I have used some of that medicine on you, you know how much it means to me!" he said.

"I sure do, but I also know it could mean life to pard, and I know what you're doing ain't right so go and get it. Now," Carney ordered.

Buz watched this take place and didn't say anything but followed as Mr. Thomas got up and went to get the medicine at gun point. They went into the kitchen where Mr. Thomas unlocked a bottom cabinet wherein held bottles and bottles of penicillin, he gave Buz one.

"You'll pay for this, son, both of you will!" Mr. Thomas said, giving them both a deathly look.

"We'll have to tie him up and gag him to give us a little time to get out of here," Carney said.

Buz took a bandanna out of his pocket and gagged Mr. Thomas with it, he then took a coil of rope that was hanging by the kitchen door and tied his hands with it.

"Alright, let's go," Carney said. They made a run for the jeep and started for town.

"Thank you for that. For this, it will save Tod's life," Buz said, meaning every word of it. He once again held on to the door as they bumped down the road.

"Don't thank me. This will more than likely get us and your friend killed," Carney said. His eyes hard as he stared down the road, feeling like he had just committed his last earthly act.


	6. Into The Fire

Janet was starting to nod off when she heard a car pull up, she became more alert when Buz put his key in the door nob and opened it. "Carney?" Janet asked, looking at the man coming in behind Buz, she was shocked to see him there.

"Hello, Miss Janet," Carney said, he took off his hat and nodded his head to her.

"Listen, Janet, can you get into the doctor's office?" Buz asked. He looked at her as he took the small bottle out of his pocket and sat it on one of the bedside tables.

Janet's mouth popped open. "You actually got some?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the hard way," Carney commented, peeping out between the blinds to see if anyone was coming yet. He only saw the night, still with its full moon, but he knew there was violence not far beyond the stillness.

"You took it from him? You helped him do this, Carney?" Janet asked.

"Yes he did. We can go over the details later, can you get in the doctor's office? If we don't have a nettle everything we just did will be in vain," Buz said, an urgency to his voice.

"Oh yes, yes! I've got a key, I'll go now!" Janet said, recovering from her shock, she moved to the door.

"Hurry Miss Janet, if you don't this poor boy won't get help before they come and haul us off," Carney warned.

Janet nodded and went out the door, disappearing into the night, Carney watched until he couldn't see her anymore, then he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "The sheriff will have our hides for this," he said.

"Yes, Janet told me about him. Your lovely boss's brother," Buz said with distaste. He replaced the rag on Tod's head with another one soaking in cold water in a bowl nearby.

"Yeah, he won't like us being around Miss Janet either. Sometimes I think Mr. Thomas likes taking that medicine just to spite Miss Janet," Carney said.

"Why would he do that? She seems like a pretty nice girl to me," Buz said.

"She hasn't told you?" Carney asked, puzzled.

"No I guess not. Of course I did just meet the doll," Buz said.

"She was the girl who the doc gave that last shot to years ago," Carney said, he looked down.

"It's not hard to figure that a man like him would hate her for that," Buz said.

Not long after that Janet returned with a nettle and quickly gave Tod a shot of the life saving medication. Buz let out a breath that he was very aware he had been holding.

"Well, it's done. Your friend should start getting better now with rest," Janet said.

"Thank you. And thank you, Carney," Buz said.

"No need to thank me, they'll lock us both up, and their coming to do it now," Carney said, looking out the window again.

Buz joined him at the window and saw a car parking and three men getting out. "I know I will have to go to jail, Janet, will you watch Tod for me?" Buz asked.

"Of course I will. I'll help you both all I can," Janet said, looking sorry.

There was a banging on the door, Buz answered it right away. He wasn't sure how what would happen to himself and Carney once they were put in jail, but he knew there was no running from it.

"You're Buz Murdoch?" an older man asked. He didn't look too different from Mr. Thomas, only that he had a beard and was wearing a sheriff's badge.

"Yes, that's right," Buz said.

"Well I'm sheriff Thomas. You and Carney here are under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon and stealing. I'm gonna assume you know your rights so, I would advise you not to talk until you get a lawyer, and if you can't pay for one we'll get you one. Now come on," the sheriff said. He had two deputies with him who took the two men by their arms.

"No cuffs?" Buz asked.

"Not around here, son," sheriff Thomas said. They were lead to the police car and put in, they traveled the short distance to the sheriff's office where they were put behind bars.

Mr. Thomas was already there and mad as a hornet. "They'll pay for this Efrem!" he said, he was pacing back and forth.

"Sure they will, Chester," Efrem said, he sat down at his desk.

"I am here to tell you that if the law let's me down I will take it in my own hands!" Mr. Thomas said, his eyes flashing.

"Don't say things like that, Chester," Efrem warned.

"I'll say whatever I please!" Mr. Thomas said.

"Chester, I think you ought to know that Janet in involved in this," Efrem quietly informed.

That news seemed to light a new fire in the rancher. "She has always been the root of my problems! It is time she paid!" Mr. Thomas said and with that he stormed out of the office.

The sheriff sighed and looked from the door to his prisoners behind bars, this wasn't going to end well. And he was afraid that there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	7. Gone With The Girl

By morning Tod was awake and sitting up in bed, the old hotel clerk had brought he and Janet breakfast. As they ate Janet explained to Tod just exactly what happened the night before and that Buz was in jail, Tod grew worried by the situation upon hearing how unreasonable Mr. Thomas was.

"Is there a good lawyer in town?" Tod asked.

As he spoke Janet was shaking her head. "No. There is only one and I wouldn't trust him to help me cross the street much less defend me in court," she said.

"Well I have to talk to Buz and the sheriff. I just don't know what we'll do," Tod said.

"You really need to rest," Janet advised. She touched his forehead.

"Thank you for helping me, Janet. But Buz has risked it all to help me and now I need to help him," Tod said. He tossed the covers aside and slowly stood up, he went to gather some clothes to change into.

Janet smiled. "There hasn't been anyone like you and Buz around here in a long time. Helping each other because you are friends and that being the plain simple of it," she said.

Tod got a pair of pants and a shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. "Yeah, you've got yourself a real nice little town here," he said with a look. As he changed he felt a little dizzy and so tired, but resting would have to wait, maybe even when they were on their way out of town. He came out and he and Janet went to the sheriff's office, upon their appearance the sheriff stood up.

"You oughtn't be here. Neither one of you," Efrem said.

"Efrem, Tod wants to see Buz," Janet said.

"So this is the Tod all this trouble got started over? Looks kinda tired, maybe you should take him back to the hotel where you was keeping him," Efrem said.

Tod took a seat in front of the desk, feeling weary, he looked around at the small space. It was old and the floor creaked with every step, the walls were plain wood and basically unadorned save for a couple of pictures of western scenes and shotgun rack. The only seating was around the desk, one chair behind and two in front, Tod felt Janet's hand on his shoulder and he shifted his gaze to the door he assumed lead back to the cells that stood two feet from the desk.

"Efrem, please. He wants to see his friend and further Buz has a right to visitors," Janet said.

Efrem looked at her long and hard before his face softened and he sighed. "You're right, of course. Janet, honey, you know how I feel about you. I've always loved you and I always will, but you shouldn't have gotten involved in this, it could be the end of it all," he said, he reach across the desk to take her hand. Tod watched with interest.

"Then let it be. I think it would be a relief if he would just... just do something. Yell at me, hit me, anything," Janet said.

"Jan, honey, don't talk like that," Efrem said.

"If you don't mind my butting in, what are you talking about? I mean, did I miss something?" Tod asked.

"I guess you should know. I'm Mr. Thomas's daughter. I'm the reason he keeps medicine stored away on the ranch," Janet said.

"You're his daughter?" Tod asked.

"Yes that's right. The best part of that old goat brother of mine," Efrem said.

"My brother came into town those years ago to take me home when he found out I was sick. But he got sick too, but by the time we knew the doctor had already given me the last shot in town. When my brother died my father threw me out of the house and told me to never set foot on the ranch again, he blames me for the death and he will never forgive me," Janet explained, looking away, towards the door.

"That's awful. He must be a sick man to withhold medicine from everyone," Tod said.

"You'll find no one sicker in the state of Texas," Efrem said.

"I think it is good that you came Tod. It will get things settled one way or another," Janet commented.

"Well, come on and I'll take you to see your friend," Efrem said. He got the keys out of the drawer and lead them back to the cells.

Buz stood up when he saw the sheriff come through the door with Janet behind him and he smiled when he saw Tod. "Tod! What are you doing out of bed? Still, I'm happy to ya," Buz said.

Tod smiled back. "I'm happy to see you too. I had to come and thank you for what you did and try to figure out some way to help you with this mess," he said.

Before Buz could speak again they heard the door open and footsteps coming back to them, Mr. Thomas appeared, eyes flashing with anger upon seeing Janet. "You! All this is your fault!" he said. He grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her to him.

"Hey!" Tod said, taking a step forward.

Mr. Thomas hit him hard across the mouth and turned and fled, Janet in hand.


End file.
